This invention relates to dividing devices, and more particularly, to devices for compartmentalizing a container, which has an open top and a continuous side wall, into a plurality of individual compartments.
It has been a continuous concern of environmentalists to encourage average consumer to recycle various household items which are normally disposed of without regard to a possibility of recycling many items, if only they had been properly divided by categories in an average household.
Usually, an average consumer places all disposed of items, such as aluminum cans, glass bottles, plastic, paper, etc. in one garbage bag which is then picked up by a waste collection service and disposed of at a landfill. Such method of disposal not only overburdens already overloaded landfills, but prevents retrieval of items which can be currently recycled with methods known in the recycling industry.
The present invention contemplates provision of a simple, easy to use device for compartmentalizing a disposal or garbage can, so as to allow disposal of items by categories and subsequent recycling of at least a part thereof.